Phase Locked Loops (PLLs) are generally used to synchronize a digital clock using an external reference. Typical PLLs that operate with closed-loop architectures can have bandwidth limitations causing slow frequency settling times. In high frequency clocking conditions such as in radio communications, a precision is required for digital logic circuits, like microprocessors. Precision and stability issues with high frequency clocking continue to require improvements in the art.